


with his educated eyes and his head between my thighs... found a savior

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Come Eating, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence hits the jackpot (and not at the same time), Fingering, Forced Marriage, Knotting, M/M, Mary Lou is a bitch, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Credence Barebone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor bb, Protective Original Percival Graves, Religious Guilt, Rimming, So much smut, Veela, Veela Credence, Watersports, and also canon, credence crying during sex, fuck grindelwald and the horse he rode in on, ignoring most if not all, kinda??, salad tossing, tender fucking, this is so self indulgent ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sleep brings Credence only nightmares upon waking. Until the day he finds his purpose.“You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”





	with his educated eyes and his head between my thighs... found a savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truetomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Greying Mass, Silent Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890828) by Anonymous. 



> 100% not my idea, see the linked fic.  
> i just took the premise and escalated it to its smutty possibilities.
> 
> thanks to chatting ideas with truetomorrow, u da real mvp.
> 
>  
> 
> quote from Dr. Seuss, ironically enough, what follows is not for kids.

Removed at authors discretion


End file.
